Live With IT
by shustinlover1
Summary: It's a Story about a girl , that falls in love with a boy that is the son of the company , that her dad hates . Previous Readers have told me , it's like a modern version of " Romeo and Juliet " .


_**LIVE WITH IT**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Life can be Confusing sometimes... But when life gets tough ...just get back up again ... and if you fail... try again .. Keep on trying and never give up! . My Dads family/business has a very bad reputation right now. It's the most hated Company in the World. You may ask ... why is this?... Millions of businesses have been working with our business... but when they asked for there money ...my Dad didn't pay them back. So they are really mad. But don't get too scared ...it's nothing bad ...like my dad did pay then back ... So we kind of have a good reputation ...but one company ...my dad really hates ... didn't pay them back . So they kind of hate each other. I met this really sweet/hot guy at school ...we kind of both liked each other. **_

_**My Dad found out ...that the guy is the son of the company he hates. So he told me ... to use Derek (the guy I like) to get close to the family ...Then use them...then break up with Derek. Now I kind of agreed with him ... because yeah his family is so rude to us ... and I didn't like him in that way ...But then I fall for him ...But what's even worse ... he finds out and gets really offended... And hates me. I got upset and told my dad he didn't care " Don't you dare tell me you love him? "I Do! I love him! . What will happen? ... Find out ... in " Life is Tough ..Live with it!". {My Names Kiara " **_

Chapter One " Date? …But I just met you? "

I awoke to the sound of my dad yelling at me from downstairs " Kiara! " he yelled. Why did I have to wake up so early … In the Morning! . I looked at my clock, it said five o Clock. Grrr. Hey my names Kiara, my dad owns a Business that everyone knows about. No one hates us except for one family " The Stratford's". They use to work for us but when they asked for their pay, my dad just laughed and didn't pay them {cruel!}. They were furious and I mean FURIOUS! . So they gave a bad reputation for Our Business ...more like dad's business. Today was my first day for Year 11 of Roamy High School, short for Rosemary. Yeah I'm 17,my family had to move because of what the Stratford's did. I slowly started to fall asleep again when " KIARA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" he said frustrated. " Ahh! Fine! , I fell out of my bed and started to get ready. By the way the Business is called "Rubber Duck", I know funny name but it's a sort of Waterpark but it's based on rubber ducks… he owns it.

I wore black skinny jeans, a purple singlet with a latex jacket and boots. I didn't put make up on.. Like don't get me wrong I want to look pretty but make up is bad for your skin and I want people to like me for who I am. I curled my hair in waves {did it the natural way}, grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs " Finally Kiara " he said. His eyes looked so relieved. I kind of look like Kim kardashian but with brown crystal eyes, a little younger and tan skin. I had breakfast and ran out without saying goodbye to dad {that's how mean he is] and drove to school. I felt a bit nervous. What if I didn't make any friends? . Wish my Mum were here right now [she died when I was four], my sister's overseas right now. I took a deep breath and walked into the school halls, my hair flowed with the breeze. No one took notice of me, like they didn't even know I was there. I sighed in relief and walked to the office. I know when people don't like me..It's pretty obvious. The Lady in the office looked up at me and smiled" You must be Kiara Lopez? " She said in a calm tone. I smiled back and nodded, she gave me my timetable and locker number and the key then went back to her work. I know my way around here, my sister told me all about it. I took another deep breathe and walked outside the and bumped into a girl woops, I quickly stood up and said, " oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" She said nothing and just walked off, I'm guessing she didn't like me. I bended down to pick up my stuff, all of a sudden I felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside me and saw two hands help me with my stuff, and they weren't girl hands. " Thank you, " I said not wanting to look up " No Problem " said a deep voice {not too deep like " teenage guy deep]. I looked up and my eyes met with two Light brown eyes, my heart started to beat faster, he smiled when he saw the look on my face which made me blush. " I'm Derek, " he said, holding his hand out. Me on the other hand, just being freak and staring at his eyes, don't blame me their so Memorizing. I promised myself, I'd wait till marriage, but doesn't matter, I'm ugly anyway he wouldn't like me so I just shook his hand. SPARK!" I'm Kiara," I said trying not to sound flirty and smiling "sweet " he chucked. I smile at him, trying to make a run for it, I started to walk off but out of nowhere I felt him pulling my arm back. MY stomach felt hot, I started to sweat " are you new? " he asked looking in my eyes. " Yes " I said quietly. I don't know why but my face flushed pink " I'll see you around " I said before he could say a word I sped walked to my locker. I put my stuff in my locker and closed it when I heard a Familiar Laugh. I looked to my side and it was Derek! Oh please help me! , " Ha-ha is it just me or do we keep on bumping into each other " he said smiling his million dollar smile [if that makes sense] He has a cute smile. I smiled dreamily thinking about it. He looked at me for a little while then blurted out " you want me to show you around? ". I looked down and said shyly " yes please..If that's okay? , He just rolled his eyes and said " why would I ask you then! " smirking. I blushed; He grabbed my hand gently and showed me around, while we were walking to roll call. We talked, he seems really nice, he told me that his dad owned a Business, I wouldn't tell him about ours because we had to lay low .He was really sweet but I didn't like him in that way [Liar liar pants on fire!]. People kept on staring at Derek and me, it was kind of awkward. His beautiful light brown eyes, his cute nose, his pink lushly lips and his silky brown hair that stood up in places but was soften in other places.

The girl that bumped into me early, waved at Derek to come over, I stayed. Derek wanted me to come but I just shook my head and sat down in roll call .Why was I acting this way? , Feeling shy, insecure, flirty with him? . From where I was the girl was yelling at Derek, Derek pointed at me and said something back .I didn't want to eardrop, so I just texted my dad. " Hey dad what you doing? " I smiled for some reason I looked behind me and saw Derek looking at me, he smiled and looked away, I Blushed. The Teacher walked in and sat down " Ok class everyone here? He yelled " Yeah " everyone cheered back. Excuse me? , Has anyone noticed that I'm here? . I felt like was being eyed down, so I looked behind me to see Derek sitting in the chair behind me, he winked at me. I chuckled and looked back at the teacher. " Um sir, we have a new student, " said Derek smirking at me. UH oh! " Stratford? You came early " the teacher said eying him down. I don't know how anyone would talk to Derek without getting lost in his eyes, so is that just I? . " Yeah … Hey Kiara Stand up, " said Derek looking at me. I glared at him but stood up anyway shyly " Hi? " I said really quietly. Derek smiled from ear to ear. " Oh hi Kiara. Didn't see you there your Kiara Lopez? " He asked. Well that's a first. I nodded. So I did my work but I always felt a gaze on me. I was guessing it was Derek. He kind of looked like Justin Bieber.

I felt a bit uncomfortable so I asked Derek to stop looking at me " why? " he asked as a smile crept up his face. Making me blush again! . My phone started to vibrate in my pocket [I'm dead!]. My Ringtone came on Loudly, Everyone jumped at the noise. Derek just laughed. " Who's phone was that! " bellowed the teacher. This is when I wished I were home. I go to say something but I was to shy to say something, but then I heard a dry deep voice say," it was mine sir ". Derek just lied to the teacher! , Why was he covering me! The Teacher turned red " Stratford detention! ", I swear I've heard that name before, Derek was about to stand up when I spoke " sorry sir, Derek was just trying to back me up " I said nervously. Everyone looked at me strangely, even Derek with those big light brown eyes of his, I really want some chocolate! [If you get what I mean].Doesn't matter if Derek always got in trouble, it was my turn … I guess. The Teacher told us both to go. Derek asked why I stood up, he could of taken the blame, I said " I'm the one to who owns that phone, so I should take the blame not you " saying it smoothly. Derek's hair glistened gold in the sun. I don't care if he was a jerk … he can be nice sometimes. " Your rude " I said in a calm tone, " it's my middle name baby, " he said in a seductive tone. I blushed at his joke, he gave me devious smile, and I hit him with my book. He made a sad face but then chuckled and smirked. He cologne smelled of fruit and primrose. I go to say something when a male voice cleared his throat and it wasn't Derek 's. " Derek and Kiara, may I ask why you guys are here? " said the principal. " Kiara's phone went off in class and I tried to help her but she didn't let me " Derek said smiling at me, I swear I'm blushing, why did he to be so cute! The Principal laughed and said " sorry Kiara some of our teachers can be really mad sometimes. I said it's okay and said goodbye and walked off. I felt Derek put his arm around her waist slowly. My stomach feels like it's full of bubbles, I pushed his hand away. He chuckled and as soon as we left the principals office. Derek looks at me as if he knows I like him " do I make you nervous? " he whispers in my ear, making chills go down my spine. I shook my head, right now he's starting to be a pervert no offence. I looked into his beaming light brown eyes. They were so memorizing. I shuddered " You know you're a real bad liar "he said, he came real close to me, so close that our noses for touching. I closed my eyes, this was so unfair, and I can't help it.

He bit his lip, then I felt his icy cold breath on my neck " Kiara … I " I Heard someone clear their throat, I quickly pushed Derek off me, his shirt was really lacy [don't think like that!]. We both looked to see the girl that I bumped into this morning standing there. " What's your name?" said the girl with anger in her eyes. I got a little scared, my face went bright pale. Her eyes were either olive or lilac, I really didn't know. Derek gave the "leave her alone 'look, he wasn't happy. "Kiara " I said stuttering from how scared I was. I felt Derek grasp me, and then I noticed my nails were digging into his shirt. I turned bright red and let go of him. " Well Kiara, is Derek is my boyfriend! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she said screaming at me before grabbing Derek. I can't believe, Derek had a girlfriend and I was ruining their relationship by hanging out with Derek. He shouldn't have been touching me like that! I don't care if I like him, he just used me! . No wonder my dad said I don't need a boyfriend, their all jerks. At the end of the day, I fixed my locker, grabbed my stuff and walked outside, I actually thought this school was going be fun with Derek around but now I wished I came here [I Hate it!}.

I started to walk home; I looked at the ground while I treaded on the lines of the path. Cars were speeding past. I kept on thinking of Derek, his last name sounded so familiar "Stratford? " I said quietly while walking. I came to the front door of my house and knocked on the door, dad opened the door, he didn't look happy but then again he's never happy. I was guessing the Stratford's were at it again [it's their job for some reason]. Wait a minute! Derek Stratford. My eyes widen, He's our enemy, I LIKED MY ENEMY! , Got to tell dad, " ah Kiara your home " he said in a unhappy tone [that's nice dad]. " Dad, Mr. Stratford's son goes to my school!" I said " really no way!" my dad said pretending to be happy. I sighed and started to walk away and I my waist was being pulled back, at first I thought it was Derek [scared me there dad] but it was dad. " Does he like you? " dad said teasing. I giggled, my dad can be nice sometimes, but only when he wants to be " well he kept on talking to me " I said " does he know us " he asked back pointing at his logo {the Business}. I shook my head, my dad started to smile evilly, this didn't look good. My Dad said if I could make Derek fall in love with me, so then I can get a good relationship with his family [so they will like me], but then we'll tell them it was a joke and they will get mad. At first I was shocked and I didn't want to do the joke because what if I really hurt them, I'm not that type of person [well my dad is, I take after my mum]. But it's not like I'm going to fall for him anyway, he ruined my life already, time to ruin his. So I went to sleep that night. At five in the morning, I got out of bed, took a shower, brushed my silky black hair, padded a bit of make up on my soft tan skin. I really didn't like guys liking me for my looks, but I needed Derek to want me badly [unfair!]. I put black mascara over my chocolate brown eyes and purple eye shadow with eyeliner. I don't mean to brag but I am a make up designer, when Kim Kardashian came over to our Water Park, she thought I was her lost sister, quit funny actually. So she gave me a make up guide. I looked into the mirror and I saw Kim Kardashian, I got scared for a second. I walked out of the bathroom into my room and slipped on a short skirt [not literally "Short Skirt "] that went to my knee's, yeah I know if I want Derek to want me but I'm not going to dress like a un modest girl [hope you understand what I mean]. I buttoned up my Fluffy blouse and boots and sprinted downstairs. My hair was still damp so I brushed it into a ponytail. [Sorry to ruin the fun, but I'm not wearing high heels, I'd die if I wore them at school.] I heard my dad snoring in his room, so that means I can go to school without him [Yes!], I had breakfast then out the door I fled. I was even more nervous then before, what if people think I'm trying to be cool. I opened the door of the corridor, and the door slammed behind me, I jumped a little. Everyone and thing went quiet, oh great. The only noise I could here was my boots skidded against the floor. I made my way to my locker, trying to smile. People starting murmuring about me " that girl looks like Kim" one girl whispered. Finally and people started to talk again when I got to my locker, girls were gathering around Derek [Lover boy] asking him out. I just chuckled and shut my locker, Derek's attention was all on me [his eyes landed on me], and he looked at me up and down, for some reason he looked speechless. "Who are you? " he said mesmerized. " Guess " I said smirking and walking off, some boys whistled. Derek was just staring at my butt, I could feel it. First was English, I had to sit next to Derek. I walked in slowly and everyone looked at me. Derek was staring me down trying to remember me, it was cute seeing him thinking. I sat next to him. Finally he'd had enough. This was quite fun, he slammed his fist into the table looking at me " I want to know who you are! You look so familiar!" he said with a eager face, his light brown eyes looked like shining stars, His light brown hair was pushed up from his face and a little on the sides. He was wearing black skinny jeans that hanged low a bit so you could see his purple briefs [guy underwear]. I don't know why guys do that? , He wore a black silk shirt with Black & Gold Supras {brand of shoes]. I wanted to play with him for a little " Kim Kardashian?" I said giving him a sheepish smile. " Do you know a girl named Kiara? " I asked. A Big smile crept up his face, as if he was thinking about me. My stomach tighten up " The Pretty new girl, she doesn't wear make up and wears appropriate clothes and can still look beautiful inside and out " he said. I rolled my eyes, he was trying to make me jealous, and I'm not that pretty! . The Teacher called my name out and I responded, Everyone Looked at me. Derek's face went bright red and his eyes widened [It was cute] " Kiara?" he asked embarrassed. " Yeah "I giggled. Derek just bit his lip and laughed it off. That's what I liked about him, he doesn't get mad easily. "Hey can I have your phone for a second?" he asked innocently when we were doing our work. I just gave it to him without noticing, I felt the teacher glaring at us. He started to type on it "what are you doing?" I asked curiously. "Do you have any good features on your phone?" he asked in his deep voice, I just shook my head " well now you do" he said while giving back my phone. "What?" I said " My number" he replied while winking. I rolled my eyes. After that class school ended, Derek told me he broke up with his girlfriend because she didn't respect any of his friends. [Sounds kind of fishy to me]. He parents sounded a little like my dad but they seemed more caring in a way. "Aw, it was really fun hanging out with you, " said Derek walking with me into the school car park. I smiled and said I'd talk to him later, we hugged [which was awesome!] and I started walking home. I was kind of regretting this because what If he does like me. No wait Kiara. He'd never like you. So you'll be all right! He sounded more like a friend to me; I didn't like him in that way. I walked into my house to hear my dad yapping to someone on the phone. I sighed and walked up to my room and sat on my bed and looked at my phone, I had a text. I viewed it and it was Derek.

"Hey Beautiful, What you doing? "

I smiled and shook my head, I felt really bad about the idea still, but I have to do it for dad. I started to think about my life with Derek, I gagged at the thought, texted him back.

"Nothing really?... You?"

I decided to eat something, my stomach was rumbling, it was 6:30 pm needed some dinner. I went downstairs and started to cook when my phone went off.

"What are you doing tonight? "

"Eating Dinner You?" I texted back "You do kno you didn't have to put make up on 2day, your beautiful without it ;) "

I blushed, I hated when guys did that, because I'm not that pretty, yes I know I shouldn't be negative but Derek made me smile. I had an idea, if he asked me out, I'd take off my make up and for sure he'll break up with me. I popped some food into my mouth while thinking of my idea. The light in the room dimed, my dad had disappeared. The next day, I woke up to see no dad [quite strange]; I put some pink gloss and a little bit of mascara. Yuck my skin was drying up a bit, I really want to rub this make up off. I grabbed my school bag and ran out. I brought an apple with me because I didn't have time to eat breakfast. I headed to school when I heard a car skid to a stop [creepy]. I smelt a strong cologne, it was Derek, I grunted trying to ignore him [how did he know where I was]" hey Kiara hop in " he said smiled sitting in the car. "I'm fine " I croaked, my voice why was I acting this away, like I was shy, my face felt hot "come on please!" he asked in a pleading voice. I just kept on ignoring him, as I felt the condense grass on my shoe. I heard a thump and out of nowhere Derek lifted me up from the ground, I yelped. He chuckled " Put me down, before I break your back, I'm heavy! "I giggled [why am I giggling!] "Please I've picked up heavier!" he chuckled and put me down gently. I sat in his car, it smelled really nice. He started driving; his brown eyes were glued on the road. I felt the seat I was sitting on, it was fuzzy and comfy. I was about to start a conversation when I heard "you got to help me!" I really like this girl that I just met "he said in a low voice still driving. " why don't you get to know her more? " I said … please don't be me! Please don't be talking about me.

He just looked at me imitated." Just tell her then" I said with a reassuring smile. But on the inside I was about to pop, yes I don't want him to like me. But if he doesn't, my dad will kill me! . Derek looks at me with a questionable look [a little worried] ah his eyes are driving me crazy. " You alright, it looks like you saw a ghost? "He asked. I just stared at him " I like you " he said. My heart stopped, he can't like me that quick, need to get to know him first, and this is going to fast for me! "I like you too, you're a great friend, " I said trying to change the subject. " No I mean like like!" he said. My mouth dropped, I can't keep up with this,and my brain is all over the place. He wasn't being sarcastic. " I know we just met but when I like a girl, I LIKE a girl, and I want her badly " he said raising his voice a little, he did the hand movements with it. I looked down at my fingers I was that shy. This is not good, I like him yeah, but I'm not sure I like him in that Way! . Just For Daddy [grrr] " I'll take you on a date, and if you like me back you'll say yes " he said with plead in his eyes. Wow oh! … Date! I hate my life; I gave in "Fine but when I said no, it's a NO!" I said sternly. Derek gives me a goofy smile, I can't help but giggle and smile back, " You can stay serious " he smirked " DO TOO!" I yelled in defeat and hit him playfully. " I like that" he said sticking up for himself. He dropped me off at school, I ran off before he could say goodbye. I blushed; I'm going on a date with Derek Stratford, Ahhhh! [No Kiara, he's a enemy! oh what the heck, he's a hot, cute enemy!] . Derek bit his lip as he came to his locker, looking at me. I looked away but then asked, " How can you like a ugly girl like me? "I asked. Derek's eyes bulge out " Derek Don't Likey ugly girls, you need to look in the mirror more often, Your Gorgeous!" I giggled, he chuckles and grabs my waist but I pull away " You don't own me..Yet! " I said walking backwards and bumping into someone " Oh my Goodness, I'm sorry " I helped the girl up, she looked new, but it seemed like Derek knew her, he didn't look to comfortable. " It's alright " she said, smiling at me. " I'm Kiara, You?" I said introducing myself smiling big " Shorne, I'm guessing your Derek's soon to be girlfriend?" she smirked. Derek winked, I shook my head " you got it all wrong, were just friends, I'm the new kid " I said proudly. Derek looked at, She snickered. "The whole school, is talking about you too watch out. Derek's ex girlfriend is pissed " she said walking off.

" Well that just great advice, now the whole school's going to hate me" I said looking down sad .I felt Derek's hand on my chin, he lifted it up, he had a smile on his face " No one's gonna hate you " he said reassuring me "How do you know, she's the popular girl, Everyone…"raising my voice a little, he interrupted me " Shh you have me, I'm Popular too, I won't let anybody hurt you, I'll always be with you!" he said embracing me into a hug, I hugged back. yeah sure ,Derek when you find out , what I'm doing ,You'll leave me too .We walked to class together , he was holding my hand . I felt safe and secure in his arms, I didn't care if weren't going out, and I was scared out of my wits. Derek looked down on me, I blushed again. He smiled. People were staring at us, Girls scoffed at me, Boys were laughing at me. This is my life , The New Kid Dating the Popular guy , I should of never agreed for the idea .The Sun brightened Derek's eyes " Don't worry about them " he said tighten the grip on our hands . Why was he doing this? , He's losing his popularity over a short tubby ugly girl like me. I wish I could read people's minds, especially Derek's. Everyone went quiet in the classroom. I froze and let go of Derek. At first he felt bad but he agreed, I sat next to Shorne [Smart Choice Nimrod], she smirked at me in a mean way. " So Kiara, How's life going, with your new boyfriend? "She said. " Wait There Dating? … Aw that little B####!"Said a guy from the back of the room. Derek Sat up, pissed " Don't call her that, you fluff head!" he bellowed. What the guy said stung a little, but not that much, but Derek could tell that it hurt. " Why Date a Hoe, Derek really? " the guy snapped back. Derek Looked at me, giving the " Don't listen to them look. " FAT ASS!" Derek stood up " Call Her that one more time. And I swear I will hurt your sorry little ass " Derek hissed. I sighed, Derek shouldn't be doing this. I felt a bit stronger when Derek was here, because I knew he was on my side. " Derek Your Girlfriend is an Ugly, Fat, SLUT! " the guy said right in front of Derek's Face. Derek's face boiled up, and he just punched the guy straight in the face, then started kicking him in the 'Item". The teacher pulled them apart. But Derek still wanted to hit him; he was really pissed, which made me blush, because he actually stuck up for me. The Guy held his broken nose …..And his item. Which really hurt. " Your Boyfriend hits like a girl! " yelled the guy's friend. That's it," I got so mad, I stood up and let my anger out " ME AND DEREK ARE NOT GOING OUT OKAY, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, and GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK HEADS!" I screamed. Even though Derek thought I was just saying that, because he smiled, which made me glare. Everyone just laughed at me " yeah like friends hold hands, or friends get there other friend to punch his other friend" said Shorne meaning Derek and The Guy he punched. Should have never done the deal with my dad. It was lunchtime; I was sitting alone [to think just two days ago, I was new to this school]. I liked it that way, had no friends [thanks to Derek]. I took a bite out of my juicy apple. When I felt two warm hands cover my eyes. I jumped a bit. I had that burning sensation, yes it was Derek. " Leave me alone" I groaned pushing his hands away. He sat next to him, with upset eyes " We haven't gone on the date yet, and you're already judging?" he said a bit upset. His eyes were brightened brown; I swear his eyes turned crimson. " People are teasing me Derek, and you bashed someone, that isn't a good reputation " I wined " I don't want a boyfriend anyway!" " WELL I WANT YOU!" he blurted out. I froze " what?" I said stuttering .he wanted me? , I was confused. " Nothing, Nothing" he said. His bright purple pants caught my attention." checking me out I see" he smirked, I blushed. I felt someone eyeing us, " Wow you guys are friends!" Shorne said being sarcastic. I held it in " Rack off Shorne, just because I broke up with you too "he hissed. She just scoffed and walked off; I looked at him strangely " how many girlfriends have you had? I asked. Please don't tell me he's the school player! ." Two" he replied then chuckled " I Dated Shorne and my girlfriend because my friends dared me too, but I didn't actually like them, like I like you" he said smiling big. I blushed , but then looked at me again : And no I'm not a player , keeping it for later "he said while winking . He was thinking dirty. " Ugh!" I'm going to hurt him, if he keeps on being a smarty-pants. Finally it was the end of school, people kept on being mean as usually. Great I have a date with my [amazingly, sweet, cute] Enemy! . I ran home, little kids bouncing balls, look at me strangely because I usually don't run home. I open the door to see dad smiling. Oh no! " IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" he yelled, before he could hug me, I ran upstairs to my room because I knew why he was happy. The Stratford's said their son is going on a date [with me!]. I have to get ready, oh what should I swear, I was hyperventilating, I was that nervous. I had a shower, after the shower dried my silky black hair, brushed my teeth, put some lotion on my face, to make my face smooth. I'm not putting any make up on. I grabbed a short purple dress, with purple flats [not t0o short]. I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair and ran downstairs before the doorbell rang. Dad called me " Beautiful" I smiled and told dad to hide because Derek would notice him. I held my purse and opened the door to see Derek , 6ft tall , goldish brown hair , light brown eyes [like milk chocolate], soft white skin that glistened , pink lips that shined brightly , white shining teeth . I could go on and on but he was wearing tight black jeans that hanged a bit low [you know how guys were there pants down and you can see their briefs, boxers etc], Black collared medium sleeved shirt with black surpra'. He smiled at me. I blushed " you look. …Cool" I said trying to act cool " You look sexy" he said in a gangsta voice, I gasped and slapped him, he chuckled. "You ready?" he said holding an arm out "Yeah" I said hesitating before intertwining our arms and started to walk to the car "Bye Sweetie" yelled my dad. Great he had to say that, Derek gave me a big smile " Is that your dad? lets go meet him" he said . I shook my head like crazy " I promise you, you do not want to meet my dad!" I said tighten my grip on his arm but he stopped and turned around " he's not that bad …." He said pulling me. " Derek please …" I said looking down. He ignored me, I pulled away " I'm not going in with you " I said standing there. "Don't be silly! " He said grabbing my arm and walking into the house. This is not good; I closed my eyes hoping my dad was hiding. I felt Derek freeze " um are you Kiara's dad?" he asked confused. I looked up to see dad-wearing glasses, so you wouldn't notice him, I mouthed thank you. " Yes, you must be Derek " shakes hands with Derek. Derek smiles "Your Daughter is Beautiful" he said. I blushed, my dad muttered something under his breath, luckily Derek didn't hear him " I never knew Kiara had such great taste " said dad. Derek chuckles and scratches his neck. I looked at Derek like " Can we go now". He nodded and said bye to my dad, he told me that there was nothing strange about my dad but I can see by the way my dad looked at Derek, that he didn't like what he saw. We walked to his car, I was so nervous but excited at the same time, I smiled at Derek, he smiled back.

My arms felt weak against his. I was having second thoughts, Derek started the car and he noticed my nervousness " you okay? 'He asked worriedly, I nodded but I was lying. "You'll be fine" he said with a reassuring smile, I couldn't help but smile back "I Hate when you make me smile" I said , he chuckled and smiled even bigger .I'm starting to fall for this guy , because I don't want to because then it will hurt more when I leave him{I hate my dad]. He started driving to the Mystery Destination." Derek where are we going?" I asked eager "Surprise" he said for the fifth time smirking. I kept on asking him but he wouldn't tell me .He put a Cd on and a song called " Thinking about you " came on , I heard a familiar voice , The Guys voice was amazing , it had amazing tone , great vocal cords , nice beat , Rhythmic voice . Then I noticed Derek Smiling at me, moving to the music. He started singing with it; And His Voice was exactly like the singer on the CD. I blushed, it was Derek, Derek was a singer and he made the songs on this CD. I blushed " this is amazing, I love it" I said. I found out he plays the Guitar, Drums, Trumpet, pretty much all the instruments you can think of. He was amazing, on the inside and out. I Think I loved him.

"I'm Impressed" I said, He gave me a Cheeky smile, oh how I loved his smile. I felt like Crying, I loved a guy that my parents hate; he probably doesn't love me anyway. He's so irresistible! we talked some more about what else he likes to do . He was Driving when I felt like sneezing "Ahhhhchooo!" I said. Derek chuckled " You Have the Cutest Sneeze!" he said in a kid's voice.

"Your so Mean! "I blushed. He giggled, which made me giggle, "I love your laugh. He blushed too and looked away." aw you're blushing!" I said smiling .he put his car in park, and started to park, in the middle of nowhere? I looked at him strangely, he just winked and parked. He just winked at me! . I felt tingles down my neck. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. I smile" Why Thank you Kind sir " I said in a English accent. He just shook his head; smiling " Your Welcome" he said mimicking me before putting a blindfold over my eyes. He soft fingers hit my face. I was blushing," really Derek really?" I smirked. "It's a surprise," he said before picking me up bridal style out of the car. I screamed like happy screaming, he put me down .all I could see was black " so?" I said clueless "Follow my lead" Derek said wrapping his arms around my waist, here come the Butterflies. He started walking forward, so I followed his lead, he was telling me where to go and what to do. I walked with him. I was giggling because I kept on bumping into him, which made me go red. I started to hear waves, getting closer and closer, I kind of got scared. I was thinking we were on top of a cliff." Derek don't let me go " I said terrified " Never" I heard him say before tightening his grip around my waist. I could feel him looking down on me. I felt a little warm , so I'm guessing his was smirking at me holding onto him .Finally he look the blindfold off and I gasped . We were on top of a cliff, I could see the city lights from here, the sand and the coast was beneath us. And right next to us was a picnic table with decorations and lights with food for dinner. I smiled big " you did this all for me?" "I could of done better but I wanted it to be relaxed, but this isn't all of it" he said smiling, pulling the seat out for me. We sat down and ate out dinner " I really want to go to Canada, to London Ontario Stratford " I said " he smiled" I'll take you there with me, because that's were I was born " he said. I smiled and said Thanks. " Your really pretty" he said. I blushed " stop it".

" I like it when you blush, it's cute" he said. We talked for a little while. " So how many boyfriends have you had?"He asked waiting for an answer" Honestly none, because my mum said all boys are all gonna break your heart at this age, all they want is your body " "so she told me to wait till marriage, " I said taking a breathe. Derek eyes widen but then he gave me a devious smile " I know a guy that would never do that" he said seriously. "I'll show him to you "he said gently grasping my hand and slowly laying me on the ground, not taking his eyes off me. I flushed looking at his light brown eyes. He kept on staring at me, DUDE I'M UGLY GET THE PICTURE! He lay down next to me.

I thought for a second then asked, " What type of girl do you like? "I asked .he smiled and looked at me "I like funny girls, anyone that can make me laugh is a winner, for sure. I don't want a girl who is taller than me. I like both brunettes and blondes, so that doesn't matter to me, although brunettes are really pretty. I like girls who are honest and sweet and like to have fun and goof around. I would be looking for someone that I could be myself around and be able to tell them everything and be best friends with each other. She doesn't have to be famous or be a singer. I don't like anyone who lies or is selfish or bossy, or anyone superficial, those are turn-offs. I don't like bullies. It doesn't really matter what she looks like, being pretty is just a plus. What counts is her personality. " He said. Which made me blush huge, he noticed because he winked. We Looked up at the sky and did some star gazing, my favorite thing. Derek knew me too well. " Aren't they beautiful" I said, " Not as beautiful as you " he said. I blushed like crazy " I'm not pretty, or Beautiful I'm down right….."He cut me off by putting his finger on my lips "shh, I know a pretty girl when I see one" he smiled. We had a fun night. We went for a little walked down the coast. " Thank you so much for this amazing night, I haven't so much fun since …" I said before he cut me off " since you met me? " said walking proud I giggled. A few minutes later, he stopped me in my tracks " I randomly had this in my pocket, you want it" he said smirking pulling out a golden love heart necklace that said" Kiara".

I gasped " here" he said giving it to me " No … Derek…no, how much was that? I said speechless. He just shushed me and turned me around , and put it around my neck , I could feel his breathe on my back , his fingers were cold . And it was kind of ticklish, I giggled. A smile crept up his face " your ticklish?" he asked cocking his head, my eyes widen " DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed and started to run down shore, he caught up with me, I tried running faster. But he ran faster. He started to tickle me, I tripped over his feet and fell on the ground, he tripped over me, and fell on top of me, not putting his weight on me, I giggled, and he looked into my eyes. " Will you go out with me?" he asked. I shook my head , he started to tickle me " I can't" I said begging him to stop , he sighed and kept on tickling me smirking " Ok Ok , I'll go out with you!" I screamed .he stopped and gave me the biggest smile ever. " You won't be disappointed, " he said. Derek took me home that night, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed and said bye and walked into the house to be scolded by my dad. He didn't know how good-looking Derek was, and he was telling me no funny business, or falling in love. He also said to meet his parents quickly because he can't take it me being with Derek. So I planned with Derek on the phone to meet his parents after school, after the school holidays. It's been 3 months since me and Derek has been dating. Today is the Day before school; apparently Derek's taking me out on Picnic. I got dressed into a summer dress, No make up ;) [Derek's rule], brushed my black hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs." And where do you think your going?"Boomed my dad coming out of the kitchen. Oh wonderful! "With Derek to the Picnic " I smiled and winked. "That dress it's too short, change it!" my dad said. I was about to say something when I heard" Don't Worry Sir, I'll make sure no one looks at her " said a deep voice, then he wraps his arms around my waist and laid his head to my shoulder. I looked to the side of my neck to Derek. He smiled I blushed, our noses brushed together. Dad rolled his eyes " Fine, but you don't stare at her either" said dad " I'll try, but I can't help it" Derek said while smirking and running out of the house with me. " WHAT!" my dad yelled. But we were already out of the house. I giggled. We walked hand in hand to the closest park. " I didn't get to say hi … hello gorgeous!" he said cuddling me tight. I smiled" Hello handsome" I giggled.

" I'm so handsome" he says pretending to look in the mirror fixing his hair. " Not!" I giggled and ran into the park. " HEY!" he started chasing me. People were looking at us. He picked me up and spinned me around.

Derek:

I giggled. We sat down and talked, while eating Lunch.

" I'm so nervous, to meet your parents " I said looking at Derek.

" You'll be fine, I was so nervous to meet your dad, but look at us, we probably best buddies," he said, I giggled at his sarcastic remark. " Here Catch" I picked up some grapes from the bowel.

Derek Opened his mouth and I threw one grape, he caught in his mouth. " Ohhh!" he chewed the grape as he cheered for his win.

"Your Turn" Derek said grabbing a few grapes. I opened my mouth, Derek threw 10 grapes at my face and I didn't catch any of them, I gasped. He chuckled falling on his back. "That was so unfair!" I crossed my arms and looked away. "Babe, I was joking," he said smiling. He called me Babe eep! I just Ignored  
>him, he got a little worried "babe I didn't mean it " he said as he gulped, I still ignored him, his eyes turned upset " I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He hugs me from behind, I can feel that he's upset because he doesn't have a strong grasp around me " Your so cute, you know that!" I giggled kissing his cheek and standing up. He stood up with me, he smiled at me, I giggled, and "you should have seen your face!" I laughed. He crossed his arms and mimicked me " This is so unfair!" he said turning around and ignoring me. I giggled at first because I knew he was just copying me, but one minute past and he was still ignoring me.<p>

"Derek? Don't do this to me" I said in a upset voice . He turned around, and I could see that he felt bad. " I'm sorry that I did that too you " I said kissing his cheek. "Well I'm not sorry " he said smirking. I went to chase him, but he didn't move, he raised an eyebrow at me, I flushed and looked down. Hate it when it doesn't go as planned! He picked me up and kissed me on the nose, he carried me to the car. Apparently were going to the ice cream parlor. I smiled big, I Loved Ice cream but then I noticed that I'd get fat, Derek said " No, your having ice cream I don't care!" So I had to, while we were sitting eating our cream, I had an idea because Derek kept on looking on my lips. "Derek there's some ice cream on your face?" I said pointing my ice cream cone at his face. He smirked at my remark , I'm guessing he knew my trick " Where? , on my lips , I don't feel no ice cream , but can you get it off anyway?" he smiled closing his eyes . I smirked and leaned in to kiss him but then shoved my ice cream on his nose. I giggled so hard. Derek opened his eyes, and glared at me. I got terrified; he smirked at smiled " I'm joking, I know that trick!"He touched his nose, and licked his finger" Mmmhm, Kiara Flavor!" he said. I smiled.

It was 4:00, so Derek and I finished our ice cream, and headed for home when, my phone rang. I put it on Loudspeaker.

Me: Hey Daddy [Derek smirked]

Dad: Where the hell are you? [Worried]

Me: I'm with Derek, why?

Dad: Tell him to bring you home now!

Me: [I looked at Derek with a "what to do look]

He told me to give him the phone, I smirked

He put on his deep voice,

Derek: Hi Mr. Lopez [I giggled]

Dad: Who is this? , Kiara who is on the phone!

Derek: Sir, Derek has been kidnapped, therefore I'll be keeping Kiara for a few more minutes …

I gasped

Dad: YOU BRING MY DAUGHTER HOME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!

Derek:[eyes widen ] I was joking , it's Derek , Our Day out hasn't finished , so I'll be keeping her for a little while more

Dad: This was never planned! , You said 4 o clock!

I bit my lip; Derek did say 4:00

Derek: Well I changed my mind; I'll drop her off at 6:00 pm ok. Bye love ya! [He hangs up]

I smiled

" I don't think my dad's going to like you now " I said smiling, "aw well, at least I have you!" he said smiling big.

" So where are we going?" I asked" Restaurant " he said in a French accent. I giggled, " I love French Canadian guys!" I said winking. "I love Armenian / Australian girls!" he smirking. I blushed .we got to the Restaurant, it was so beautiful.

He told me a little bit more about himself, and so did I. As we were waiting for our Dinner to come, Derek asked "Do you have any secrets, that you haven't told me, if so tell the Truth" I was about to tell him about my dad but I hesitated. He looked at me willingly " well" we got interrupted by our Food being put on our table. " Oh, lets eat" he said digging into his food. I slowly started to eat my food; my stomach was hurting, I was nervous. I was keeping a Secret, A real big secret from Derek, and I wasn't proud of it. I felt sick in the tummy. I couldn't eat anymore. Derek could see how pale my face was. His eyes widen .he dropped his food , and came by my side " You Ok?" he asked looking into my eyes , His brown eyes , whirling around like light brown chocolate , which made me feel more horrible . I shook my head and laid my head on his shoulder. I had a real bad headache now, throbbing in my head. Derek felt my head, he winced "ow, your hot baby" he kissed my cheek, his lips were cold. Which made me shiver. He picked me up, and paid the waiter. He ran to the car, he put me down into the chair. I whined. I felt like a Baby. " Derek, no, I didn't even let you finish your dinner!" I said. Derek started the car, and looked at me seriously " I rather starve myself, then see the love of my life feel horribly sick, and no one help her!" I blushed, but my stomach gurgled. I felt it coming up. Derek shrieked, because he could see my face " hold it in babe, Please!" he said speeding towards my house. He was holding my hand. It was freezing but I don't care, because I was boiling hot! I starting to breathe heavily .the Insides of me, just wanted to come out, but I had to hold it in, for Derek. WE got to our house; he picked me up bridal style, and kicked the door open. My Dad felt alarmed " what's going on?" my dad yelled. "Kiara's sick!" he said running upstairs, I was covering my face, with his shirt. Trying not to vomit. My head was killing, I just had to scream. Derek was sweating from nervousness, he was speeding upstairs. Did I mention .my house was big? "That's all it is, she's sick, I thought someone was dying!" my dad yelled pissed and sat down watching TV. He laid me unto the bed. "Derek, make the pain go away" I winced, trying not to cry. He bit his lip, and was upset" You don't know how much, I wished that I could take the pain away!" he hissed. He poured me a glass of water, and two pain tablets. I put the two tablets in my mouth, and Derek helped me drink the water. because my hand was shaking , " Derek , you don't have to do this , you can go home" but on the inside , I wanted him to stay with me forever , he was like the medicine , my stomach pain went away ,my headache went away . But I still felt a little sick in the stomach. [Still boiling hot too] "No, if it's ok with your dad, I want to stay over, to make sure your ok." said Derek. we heard a sigh , we saw my dad standing there , hearing our every word , [oh no] "ok , but when she's better , Your out of here!" said my dad walking off . Derek smiled .and sat next to me. I went to the bathroom to get changed into my pj's , when I came out , I saw Derek , with a guitar in his hand , playing soft music . I laughed, but my stomach hurt. I lay down on the bed, and listened, while he played " sing for me" I said. Derek smiled and agreed , he started to sing and play , some of the songs , he made including "Love me" , " one less lonely girl , "mistletoe " ," "all I want is you" , "thinking of you " , "Christmas eve " etc .

I was starting to fall asleep to his sweet voice, when he was singing Favorite girl, I didn't feel good.

" You're my special little lady, the one that makes me crazy! 'He sung. I sat up, something was coming up my throat, and it wasn't nice. Derek dropped his guitar, which made a loud sound. I ran to the toilet, Derek followed me. I vomited into the toilet.

Derek pulled up my hair, and patted my back. My legs were shaking and weak. I could see that Derek didn't feel good, but he didn't seem to care. I tried to stand up when, I felt sick again, and I vomited again. Derek groaned at me making sick noises. I sighed and tried standing up but my legs were weak. Derek catched me, he cleaned my face with some tissues. He held me by the waist as I brushed my teeth. And helped me walk to my bed. I pulled the covers off, and he laid me in bed gently and pulled the covers over me. I noticed I was freezing .he kissed my head. I said mouthed "Thank you". He winked. He picked up his guitar and kept on singing and playing " my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl! my favorite girl , is Kiara!" he sang . I smiled and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep. I felt Derek get out of his chair when I stopped him " I'll miss you Derek" I said with my eyes closed. I could feel that he was smiling " Stay safe Kiara" he said kissing my head and walking out, I blackened out.

Chapter 2 Words hurt more then you think

The Next Morning I Woke up, today was the Day, I was going to meet Derek's Parents! . I felt bad, about last night. Derek really cared for me, and I was starting to fall for him, he gave up his dinner for me, he played and sang for me. I'm scared , when he finds out what I'm doing , he'll be heart broken , and I'll be heart broken too . Sucks that we like each other! and another thing , today it's back to SCHOOL ! [No!] and no one knows were dating and did I mention , I'm not allowed to wear make up [ I can't help but laugh , I'm guessing you know who said so … Derek!]. We walked into school together , hand in hand , Today I'm really nervous , more then ever , first because Derek's here ,[he's so hot ;)] second because of school and thirdly his parents . Everyone looked at us, some people were shocked, some were angry, and some were confused "Hey look it's Fat ass Kiara and Derek!" I heard a guy yell [sigh], I felt my hand tighten, and it wasn't me it was Derek, either he was pissed because people were teasing him or me." SERIOUSLY KIARA, DATING DEREK DOESN'T MAKE YOU EVEN A LITTLE BIT PRETTY!" a girl screamed " U-G-L-Y, you don't have an alby, you ugly, eh eheh, you ugly!"The cheerleaders chanted. " SHUT UP EVERYBODY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TEASE HER!" Derek yelled. Everybody went quiet and did there own thing. I heard a group of girls say " wish Derek wasn't here, so we could tease and bash the girl!" I looked down. I was ruining Derek's popularity. We walked to Derek's locker to see a boy standing next to his locker, Derek smiled, and letting go of my hand "Hey Buddy" he said. They did a man hug. I smiled. The boy looked at me as if he knew me " Hey Kiara, I'm Ryan, Ryan Butler" he said with a smile on his face, I smiled back. " Or as I call him Butzy!"Derek said. I giggled at Ryan glaring at Derek. "At least there are some people that are nice out there "I squeaked. "That's because we Canadians!" they both said chuckling. We started walking to my roll call "Your so Lucky Derek!"Said Ryan. Derek gave him the " what the hell look. I felt a bit small, because I was in the middle of them. " You Have a Hot girlfriend!" yelled Ryan. Some girls scoffed. I blushed; Derek saw me blush and got a little agitated. " Back off, she's mine," said Derek locking eyes with Ryan. I cuddled into Derek's arm. " Dude, chill, I was just saying she's pretty "he smirked seeing me cuddle into Derek. "but just letting you know , don't make any moves on her , She M-I-N-E ! , Make sure no one hurts my girl " said Derek looking seriously at Ryan. I giggled at them fighting. " I'm hotter!" " No I'm hotter!" " KIARA!" they both yelled. I laughed and said " nice lips, dirty hips, nice ass, high class, sexy smile, Bieber style " I said winking at both of them. They both stopped in there tracks and their mouths dropped " Never thought, strong words like that, would come out of your girlfriend Derek!" said Ryan. Derek nudged Ryan "me either". I smiled. They were so cute!

"Come on guys, let's go," I said grabbing both of there hands, I heard Derek whisper " she was so talking about me!" said Derek

, Ryan groaned, I giggled " Whatever" said Ryan. It was Time, when Derek had to leave, he kissed my cheek and said bye. A smile crept up my face, thinking about Derek. My thoughts were interrupted by "you like him, don't you?" said Ryan smirking "okay maybe a little " I said, he raised an eyebrow " fine a lot!" I said. Ryan texted someone "he says that's cute!" he winked, I smiled big. We sat down in roll call and started our work. Girls were talking about me again "can't believe, she's going out with him " said a girl " Move your fat ass, out of the way!" said the person behind me [never knew people could be so rude]. Ever since Derek left me, people started to tease me more. I'm usually a strong person, when Derek's there to back me up, but this has gone to far. I just tried to smile and looked at Ryan, he winked [in a friendly way] " YOU FAT IDOIT, DON'T THINK TALKING TO RYAN WILL MAKE YOU COOL!" I Ignored the Remark then "Ha-ha, The Ugly duckling and Prince charming, that just doesn't happen!" said a girl smirking at me. " Don't listen to them "whispered Ryan patting my back. " shut up Ryan, don't make her feel good, she deserves the best!" a girl said smirking and shoving me off the seat. I shrieked. I texted Derek, this was going to far "Derek, Help me, Code red! ".

I stood up slowly, everyone was Laughing at me and what hurt most was That Ryan and the Teacher were laughing too. My eyes were filling with tears, I looked at Ryan with hurt .He stopped laughing and felt sorry, and I looked away. " YOUR UGLY, FAT, STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! WHY DOES DEREK EVEN LIKE YOU !, I BET DEEP IN SIDE HE HATES YOU!"Hissed Shorne. That's when I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst into tears and ran out of the classroom "poor CRY BABY!"Yelled Shorne laughing. "You guys don't know what Derek's going to do to you, when he finds out "said Ryan. I bumped into someone, the person grunted, they sounded so familiar but I was to upset to notice who it was, I ran to the "girls Bathroom" "Kiara? Asked the voice fading away. I Slide down the bathroom wall and covered my face crying. I felt so weak. I sniffled a little, but I just couldn't stop crying hard. What if they were right? , Derek and me? Pfft! I played with the necklace on my neck, which only made me feel worse. I heard the door slam and heard footsteps, I looked up a little to see Purple supra's [shoes] walking towards me; I quickly covered my face, knowing it was Derek.

I felt someone's present, kneeling down beside me. I didn't bother looking up, I was an emotional wreck. I felt two warm arms wrap around me and hugged, my curled up fragile body [more like fat body!] " Babe what's wrong?" he asked gently. " You wouldn't care "I said whaling and sniffing. I don't think he could hear me because of me covering my face. "Kiara "he winged. I just started to cry again " aw Baby please don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to know what was wrong "said Derek patting my back. I sniffed trying to stop myself from crying, " People were teasing me in class" I said while my lips quivered .he glared "should of known, Their just jealous!" he said. " Derek they said that I'm a ugly and fat, which I am but.." Derek shushed me with his fingers and picked me up bridle style gently .I felt so weak against him but at least I felt safe. He pushed me against the wall gently of course .trapped my arms so I couldn't cover my face and tried looking away from him ,but he pulled my chin up so I was looking at me . His eyes looked worried. He carelessly rubbed my tears away with his soft thumb. I'd never felt this shy in my life .he kissed my cheek because he knew what I was thinking. "You are too beautiful to be teased, who ever teased you, they have huge problems because I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you!"He said looking at me I blushed. But then bawled into tears again " I'm the ugliest girl in the world you don't deserve me!" I said looking away. "Kiara … listen to me "he said quietly. " you are beautiful just the way you are, why would god bring you into this world, god doesn't make junk?"he said taking a pause" God loves you and that's all you need to know". I blushed when he called me beautiful "Don't let anybody tear you down, You are who you are and if they can't except it, it's their problem, their not worth it " he said careless touching my face, rubbing one of my tear drops. I hate that I actually like this. " Yeah but you still don't deserve me" I said biting my lip. Derek's fist tightens and he trapped me on his fist on either side of my face. Scared me a little " And who says so?" he said trying control his anger. His face was red, and he looked pissed but his eyes still had that worry in them. " Class" I said, more like whispering. What was Derek doing in the "girls" bathroom, he shouldn't even care for me, but then it all came back to me. I texted Derek for help, so he was coming to check up on me but I bumped into him and ran into the bathroom, that's why he knew where I was. " Didn't Ryan do anything?" I shook my head, he glared. I'm guessing he was mad at Ryan. " I love you okay?" Derek said hesitating a bit. My mouth dropped , He loved me , my heart felt like it was free , I didn't even feel upset anymore, my heart starting pumping at lightning speed. " And I will never hate you ever! Your sweet ,kind, pretty, cute ,amazing " he paused then said" I could go on forever but I can't" he said smiling big at me . I flushed light pink and looked down. " Aww" he said smiling at me, he pulls my head up to look into his beautiful light brown eyes. My stomach had 1 million butterflies fluttering around with bubbles too. He leaned in, but I pulled away and his breath hits my neck [that was hardly close]. "Sorry, meet me at the library okay!"He said kissing my cheek {aw shucks]. I had a Burning sensation and he smiled at me one more time and said" Smile if you Love me Honey!" and he left. When Derek left, I stood up straight and looked into the bathroom mirror and smiled thinking of Derek.

He really cheered me up, he was like the best friend you've always wanted to have. I walked into the classroom slowly, a bit scared for the reactions but to my surprise everyone was quiet and doing their work as if they've just been scolded. Derek? . I said smiling.

I sit down slowly at my desk; everyone was doing his or her work, confusing. I smiled again, Ryan looked up at me worriedly because it looked like I'd be crying [which I was]. I gave him a reassuring smile and started my work. My book smelled of peach fuzz. I wrote a paragraph when I noticed a rose with a note attached to it. I bit my lip trying not to smile; I picked it up and smelled the rose [nice smell]. I quietly opened the note and it said:

Dear Kiara

So sorry that everyone was not treating you right earlier. You didn't deserve it. Meet me at the library at lunchtime

My Beautiful

From Derek xxoo

I felt like my head was about to explode, I wanted to scream, I was so excited.

Finally the Bell rang, I grabbed my bag and sped out of the classroom, I ran to the library [decently]. My metallic shoes made a big clack noise on the marble floors. I walked into the library and sat on one of the seats at the back with a table. I pulled out my carry on mirror, when I felt two hands cover my eyes " guess who?" said the deep voice. I smiled big and pulled his soft and broad hands off my face and made a silly face " DEREK!" I said confused, just to tease him. He Laughed at my remark and hugged me tight, planted a kiss on my head and sat opposite of me. The Liberian shushed Derek because he laughed. " Missed me?"He asked looking into my eyes, I looked down and played with my fingers" a little" I said quietly. I looked up to see the funniest look on his face, like he was offended, " A little" he said. " Ouch that hurts my heart," he said holding his chest. I giggled so hard, that I couldn't stop, he laughed with me, " SHHH" yelled the Liberian angrily, we smirked we talked for a little while then I asked "okay, what's the main idea of bringing me here? I said playing with his fingers " This" he said rubbing my newly done make up off with his thumb. He came to just rub my make up off, who is this boy! His fingers were so caring against my skin. Then he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall trapping me, making sure no one was looking." Mainly this" he said while chuckling, he had the biggest smirk on his face. Which only meant one thing, he wanted to kiss me.

I'm not ready for this! . My stomach was churning, I was blushing like hell, my lips were yearning for his lips, my lips felt so dry [My First Kiss, to a guy that's going to hate me soon]. My legs were digging into the wall; there was no running away now. He got me captive, and we both know, that we both wanted each other. I don't get it, I never liked guys and now suddenly I do, there must be something about Derek. He leaned in slowly trying to tease me; he had a smirk at the tip of his lips, which pissed me off a little. His chocolate brown eyes were melting into my mouth. I felt so imitated because I wanted him, but some other part of my body didn't. My hips warmed up when his arms slithered around my waist .my stomach liked this. My heart felt like it was stinging. Finally his moist, soft lips collided with mine. Words can't describe how it felt; we kissed passionately, my Arms reached up to wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss. My heart felt complete. I felt safe like nothing could ruin this .my stomach had s news year's party, with fireworks and everything. Sparks everywhere. This is what love feels like, I pulled away, and Derek was huffing and was upset I pulled away. I smiled a little letting him know I liked it z' Derek this is a Library!"I said " That's the point" he said winking with his milky brown eyes .Oh , no wonder he brought me to the library , so he could kiss me without me screaming or running away. I smirked, blushed and shook my head at the thought. Derek kissed me once again; I gave up in defeat, this time it lasted for about 5 minutes [RECORD! LOL]. We pulled away and smiled ear to ear at each other. " I love you," he said pushing a strand of hair away from my face. I was speechless, this was the second time he said it, out of all the Beautiful girls in the world, and he loves me! Now that does make me feel really special. " Why me?" I managed to stutter out .he smiled and said " if you're free for the next 4 years, I can tell you " I smiled at his kind remark. " I love you too," I said blushing [KIARA WHY'D YOU SAY THAT!"]. Derek did a Victory dance. His hair was smooth; I think I'm starting to sound like a pedophile. At the end of the day, I walked out to the car park, waiting for Derek. My phone went off, and I looked at the caller ID " Derek". It was a Text

"Hey Kiara , Sorry I'm a little late , it's just the Teacher told me to push everything away from me and I told her I couldn't ,she asked why and I said Kiara's my Everything and I can't push her away , can't I? .

I gigged and texted back

" Your in Detention aren't you Stratford? "

I sat down , on Derek's car , waiting for him , thinking maybe I could just walk home , but I can't because I'm going over Derek's house. My phone ruined my train of thought. Derek texted back

" Yeah, but wait for me, I won't be long, I'll just text you, while my teacher finishes her work, and finally lets me out 3 "

I smiled and texted back

ME:" OK, TEXT ME ;)

D: LOL, Ryan asked me in class " How's life?" and I was like She's fine. He looked at me weird and said, " excuse me?" and I said " What? your asking me how's my life , Dude Kiara's My Life! True story Boo!

I blushed at his cheesy text and texted back

" Your making me blush! "

" Oh really? "

I smiled at his text and looked up to see Derek standing at the front door of the school, giving me a cheesy smile, while he puts his phone away. I giggled and ran up to him, he gave me a bear hug then said, " Kiss me?" I looked at him weirdly " what? " I replied. I was too shy to give him a kiss right now. " Nothing" he said looking down. " No you said something!" I giggled. " What I say?" he asked smirking. " Kiss Me," I said; before I could realize what I said, he kissed me. He pulled away quickly smirking " why you kiss me?" I said blushing. " You told me too " he chuckled and held my hand and we walked to his car. Derek drove me to his house to meet his parents. I was nervous but excited at the same time. Did I mention that Derek's {Trying} to grow a mustache but he only has small bits of hair on his upper lip, it's so cute. It was a Friday, so NO MORE SCHOOL! . I was wearing a short jet-black dress, no make up on {Derek} and Derek didn't change at all, he just looked normal. " I love how one minute your tan then your pale" he said smirking, trying to lighten up the mood. I hit him playfully and said " Shut up " " Your so cute when you blush!" he said, I blushed even more. We got to his house; it was Huge 10 story house, fully white with a lap pool. My mouth dropped " Derek, I'm to poor to even step in your house " I said walking back to the car, changing my mind but Derek picked me up and put me over his back. I screamed and laughed. The Door slammed open to reveal a 6ft tall man and a 5ft women standing at the door worried, the man looked angry but the woman looked worried. Derek and me froze, " Derek put the girl down!" boomed his father. Derek put me down and said, " She's my Girlfriend dad chill! "He said pulling me to the door; I was still a little startled. Derek noticed because I was bit stiff. I started having second thoughts, what if they found out I'm the Daughter of their enemy. Derek's dad calmed down and smiled at me " Hello Kiara, It's nice to meet you" he said hugging me, a little too tight. " You Look so Beautiful" said Pattie his mum. Hugging me too. They seemed too nice in person. Derek smiled because he knew they approved of me, " I'm Pattie and this is Jeremy " she said in a sweet voice. They said apologized for his little 3-year-old sister Jasmine [Jazzy] and Derek's little baby brother Jaxon for not being there, for they are asleep. We had dinner together, Derek sat next to me. They seemed really nice, they really hated my dad's company, they kept laughing about my dad, and it hurt a little. Yeah I know, my dad's mean, but he is my dad. " Rubber Duck, isn't that bad " I said shrugging my shoulders. " Your Funny Babe" he said smiling at me. I stood up pissed " Don't' call me Babe" I hissed leaving the table, I know that's a bit rude, but I needed to calm down. I walked outside getting some fresh air " You alright?"Derek said quietly behind me. "We don't deserve each other," I said trying not to cry. " What do you mean?" he said as his ice cold breathe hit my back, I shivered " We're done, I'm a horrible person, You need someone better, maybe we weren't made for each other " I said " Excuse me?" Derek said harshly. " Look at me Derek, I'm a horrible person, No one likes me, I just hurt your feelings, I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm scared that I might lose you!" I said. Derek grips his arms around my waist " I LOVE YOU, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS, and no your not a horrible person, my parents can be rude sometimes and say the wrong things " he said kissing my neck gently. I jumped a little at his touch .he chuckled " Are you sure?" I asked " Yes!" he said sitting down on a chair, and placing me on his lap, smiling at me with his brilliant eyes. I stood up " No!" I said. " What?" he said moving closer to me, I started stepping back, poking his chest" Your just trying to make me feel all lovey dovey, so I'll fall for you and kiss you " as I said that, I tripped and fell in the pool and pulled Derek in with me. Derek and me screamed. I swam to the top and laughed, were both soaking wet. " Now that I'm wet, can I get my kiss?"He said smooching his lips. I smirked and gave him a little kiss, he picked me up, I pulled away giggling, because he had picked me up. The blue water shined brightly against the sky. Derek started to strip, I look at him strangely, he was only left with boxers, and he had a six-pack, hot bod .. LOL, 3 tattoo's, a seagull on his lower torso, Chinese writing under his armpit and a star on his elbow. I didn't feel comfortable "Derek really? ' I chuckled trying to get the awkward feeling away. His face looked creamy because of the water, the water was freezing. He came real close " want me to help you unzip your dress" he asked. My eyes widen " I'm not swimming in bra and undies!" I said. He smirked. " You're my girlfriend Kiara, I respect your body, I'm not one of those Horney freaks, I see girls in bikini's all the time" I slapped him on the shoulder. I couldn't stop looking at his sweet chocolate eyes. " You'll be Fine, Just imagine I'm your friend " he said turning me around, I took a deep breathe, please don't judge me, please don't judge me. I'm not ready to show my fat body to Derek, I don't feel very comfortable either. I'm like Santa compared to him. Derek kissed my shoulder, to calm me down, he started to unzip my dress, a cold air hit up against my skin, I shivered but Derek kept on kissing my neck, which wasn't very comfortable, but something inside me wanted it. Soon it turned into sucking, I arched my back and moaned, he found my weak spot, I felt him smirking but I just ignored it, I was to nervous. He took off my dress and he smiled at me " see, now that wasn't so bad " I giggled and jumped unto him and wrapped my legs around his waist, our bodies were right up against each other. He smiled which made me blush. We kissed passionately, without breaking the kiss, Derek got out of the pool holding me and laid me on the grass and got on top of me, not putting his weight on me. His hands on either side, like a pushup starting position. We pulled away .he was huffing but he smiled and looked at me, up and down, especially my chest. I blushed and he bit his lip, I pushed him off me. Derek and me have got this connection that we do everything quick, we don't take it slow, which isn't good. I smiled at him and went for a peck on the lips, which went to kissing. He got on top of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hair was damp. He couldn't handle holding himself up any more, I knew he just wanted to fall on me, he loved me that much. My heart longed for this boy .I pulled away and looked at the stars. Derek lied down and I laid my head on his chest, I started to get use to the fact that Derek's half naked " Look at the stars" he said, " wow their so beautiful ' I said smiling. " you want to know what else is beautiful" he said looking at me " what?" I replied blushing like crazy " me" he said smirking. " Jerk, " I said, " I was joking!" he chuckled and kissed my head.

"Sing for me? I asked. He thought for a second then sighed, " Nah, I have a horrible voice " he said sitting up, I sat up with him {horrible voice? Give me a break!, his voice is like an angel]"Please" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes . " Fine" He starts to sing " Christmas love " by Justin Bieber. His voice was like a nightingale [bird], soothing and in tune and so rhythmic. I felt little cold so Derek hugged me tight, making me have butterflies again, tingling. He finished and I kissed his cheek "That was amazing," I said smoothly. We lay down for a little while longer and I fell asleep to Derek hastily playing with my hair. So he picked me up, bridal style, managing to slip on my dress without me waking up and got dressed too. The next morning I woke up to be in someone else's bed, someone else's clothes too. I saw Derek sleeping peacefully with his arms embraced around me tight, like a little boy cuddling a teddy bear. I tried getting out of his grip but he wouldn't budge. So I flicked his nose " NO STAY WITH ME!" he winged gripping me tighter. I giggled and kissed his nose and pulled away" Guess Derek doesn't want a kiss " I snicker. Derek sits up straight [more like jumps up], he brown eyes sparkle luminously" Derek Awake!"He shouts. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips and stroked his hair. He hugged me firmly but he didn't let go. " Derek Let go!" I cackled. He gave me the "NEVER" look, I screeched. Derek's eyes widen, like I just pierced his ears [which was the point]. He Falls off the bed THUMP! I screamed " Derek you alright?" I Jumped off the bed to see if he was alright, I felt really bad now, He hit his head hard because he was clenching his head in pain" Yeah I'm fine " he chocked out. I gave him a bear hug, I missed his hugs, and he felt like a teddy bear. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you" I said, he sat up and reassured me that it's okay. Then I remembered the deal, me using Derek, my dad seeing I'm not home, coming to get me, SHIZZ! " Derek!" I said, standing up and freaking out. [I couldn't breathe properly, that's how freaked out I was] Derek stands up too and pushes me against the wall not letting go. " Calm down, what's wrong?" he said calmly with sincere eyes. I froze, he was really close to me, and his eyes seem to calm me down straight away. He bit his lip because he knew how I felt, a smile crawled up his face, and he leaned in his lips looked moist and glassy. I closed my eyes leaning in [not again]. My lips collided with his, I got a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach, his lips moved in Rhythm with mine, sliding against each other, greatest feeling ever, but not very pure choice. I touched his smooth face, he let go of the wall and grabbed my waist and pushed his body against mine. I giggled kissing him but on the inside I was thinking, " this isn't right ". We were getting serious [Not Good]

, I bit his lip [gently]. He picked me up, I slithered my legs around his naked waist [yes, he was wearing boxers]. Yeah we were young for this, but I can't control myself, I want him … but not to far. I heard him growling, his lips were vibrating as he did. I pulled away, breathing heavily. Derek was hot and sweaty. I looked at him, intriguingly. " I know this might sound strange, coming from a guy but we shouldn't be going this far, like don't get me wrong " he said continuing " I want you Badly, it's just ….Too far " he said looking down embarrassed. I smiled, I loved this guy! " I know how you feel," I said trying to get out of his grip. He grinned evilly and didn't let go. I blushed because I knew he wouldn't let go. " So what are we going to do?" I asked, I held on tight to him, because I was slipping off his grip, I screamed. He chuckled " I love you so much" he said while staring at me, I blushed again. " Don't blush aww," he said kissing my cheek and laid me on the bed. My stomach was burning, I don't know why, I felt so shy when he looked at me from head to toe. I felt small. I don't know how I feel around him. " Do you trust me?" he whispered in my ear. His lips were brushing my neck, it was quite soothing. I nodded, I had a lost of speech. Derek got off the bed and walked to his drawer [cabinet] and brought out a pen that was connected to a machine. My eyes bulged out, it's a tattoo machine, I go to say something, but he covers my mouth and shushes me " My dad gave me tattoo's when I was young [tattoo artist], 15". I looked down at his stomach and saw a seagull, then under his armpit Chinese writing that said " Jesus" and a star on his elbow. " And because I love you, and I want you to be mine forever, I can give you one to prove it " he asked. I smiled and said " Go head "but really I was terrified over three things, one that it's going to hurt, two where is he going to put it and three does his dad know about this. Derek touches my face " Are you sure, your shaking babe?"He said with worry in his eyes. How did he know I was shaking? . I was shaking but I managed to say " yes", he shook his head " I'll be gentle, I promise, you're the first person I've tattooed " he said looking into my eyes. That made me feel worse, not better. I took a deep breath. "Ready? "I nodded .he turned the machine on, there's no turning back now, and he slowly pulled up my shirt. To reveal my tan skin [stomach], my heart was beating 1 million beats per second. The pen hit the bottom of my stomach [close to my pelvic bone]. Its quite strange, how me and Derek haven gotten so close so fast, first we didn't know each other and now he's giving me a tattoo above my waist, embarrassing [what if my dad finds out]. The pen grooved into my flesh, I yelped. " I'm sorry" he said worried. It pierced my skin, I bit my lip hard, and it hurt so much. Derek was freaking out, he looked so worried ' sorry babe, I'll be more careful" he choked out. I felt bad, I started to cry, the pain was unbearable " ahhh!" "Shh it's nearly done "Derek said hyperventilating. He engraved the tattoo. I calmed down; he kissed my stomach " all done" he smiled. I stood up and looked into the mirror.

[my tattoo]

I smiled and kissed his cheek; he wrapped his arms around my waist. " You like it?"He chuckled. " Love it, like I Love you!" Derek flushed pink. We chat for a little while, on his bed, I got to give him a tattoo too but a small one of his back too. He grunted and winced in pain sometimes.

[Derek's tattoo]

Derek kept posing with it, in front of the mirror, e.g. " flexing his muscles, it was so funny, couldn't stop laughing. I still didn't think he liked me " Why do you even like me, I'm ugly!" I asked. Derek sighed " haven't I already answered this question, stop being so negative, be positive, Kiara, I love you and I don't think your ugly, your personality is the most important!" he poked my nose. I giggled and attacked him. " AHH HELP ME!"Panicked Derek. My stomach stung a little. His milky brown eyes looked up at me, because I was on top of him, his bronze hair shone. " Muahahahahaha" Derek brings his fingers to tickle me. I squealed and tried to get away but Derek already caught me and started tickling me, I screamed, "what do I have to do for you to stop " I giggled, " say I love you Derek!"He smirked " I LOVE YOU DEREK!"I yelled. He smiled and kissed my lips; I smiled too and pulled away. Derek thought for a second then said " pound it " he said in an Indian accent, holding out his fist. I bumped my fist with his " lock it down " I twisted my fist with his " break the pickle " I giggled. I broke the pickle he made with his fingers " tickle tickle!" he tickled me once more. I giggled, " I'm a cat meow!" I said. He looked at me strangely then got the gist " I'm a tiger " he growled. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. He pecked my head " I love you Kiara" he said, " I love you more!" I said back. " I love you so much that I will never ever leave you ever!"He said, I blushed. "DEREK, KIARA!" yelled Derek's dad. He sounded angry " COMING HE YELLED. He picked me up and said " I'm Jacob black!" he said then howled " your way hotter then him" I winked. Derek gave me a sexy smile, I giggled, he ran downstairs, and I was laughing like crazy. But then I noticed Derek's dad looked furious and Pattie looked pissed, I turned my head to see dad standing there glaring at Derek, then I remembered Derek's only in boxers and I was in Derek's boxers and shirt. Derek put me down, he looked confused, I tied my hair back [This was really awkward and I didn't like where it was going] " Kiara, why does he have your name on his back? " my dad asked, " Babe, do you know him?" Derek hissed. Trying to protect me and held my waist. " DON'T TOUCH THAT FILTHY GIRL, THAT'S HER DAD!"Said Pattie. That hurt a little. Derek let go and looked at me, I didn't have to guts to look at him, and I just wanted to cry.

" Please tell me, my mum's lying " dad said with sad eyes. " no, a few months ago, my dad told me to pretend to like you as a joke and because I thought you were a jerk then, I agreed because I thought I'd never love you but then " he didn't let me finish " No don't talk, you used me! I got this on my back , I thought I fell in love with a sweet amazing girl like you , I loved you ! , I did everything for you , but this was all a Joke!" he said offended and pissed. " Please Derek let me explain, I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you, I love your family so much, you made me feel real and beautiful for once! I was never on my dad's side " tears were coming to my eyes , when Derek glared at me " Don't tell me , your falling in love with him" said my dad stunned and was laughing. " No Dad shut up!" I said crying. " No you shut up, you go all sad and start crying and expect me to come back crawling to you, you betrayed me, I can't believe I actually thought you loved me, I fell in love with a monster! Go away , get lost ! You stupid liar, don't ever talk to me again!" he hissed and stormed up to his room " No Derek wait!" I bellowed, grabbing his hands, he pushed me back " Don't touch me!" he said, his eyes were dull. I got pissed and angry "IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHAT IM GOING THROUGH!" I hissed, throwing the necklace on the ground he got me. I cringed when it hit the ground, I loved that necklace. Pattie looked upset and looked at the necklace, I walked outside " OH and by the way, this tattoo was a joke too!" I said showing off my stomach, Pattie and Jeremy eyes widened and glared at Derek, he fake smiled. I said sarcastically. My heart broke, I left the house, when I left, I burst into tears, so this is what it feels like to be broken up with, I knew me and Derek wouldn't last that long. His parents and my parents hated each other, now we hated each other, well he hates me, and I missed him already. Why did I have to love him! I bit my lip hard, I ran home crying, but someone grabbed my waist, it hurt, I looked up and saw Ryan. " What's wrong?" he asked. I just cried into his chest. No one loved me, not even my father. He hugged me tight; he knew exactly what was wrong. I always thought that maybe, just maybe that we can be together as the perfect two, not anymore. Ryan took me home; he gave me his number, if I ever needed someone to talk to. I showed my tattoo to Ryan, his eyes widened, " on the waist? how stupid? Then you guys don't work anymore", he felt bad.

_**Chapter 3: Forgive me **_

2nd person

I felt hurt, she used me, this was all a joke, I had so much fun with her, and she was my everything. Dad got a little mad, that I used the tattoo machine without asking, apparently I could have been fined, you have to be a professional tattoo artist with a degree, I could of gone to jail, I don't care, I wanted Kiara to know I loved her, now look. Now Kiara and I are gonna have these forever, unless we remove them, which I'm too lazy to do. I still love her and miss her so much. My lips are craving her, my hearts aching. I sniffed, Ryan's pissed at me, I was mad at her but for some reason, I still want her, I made a few songs tonight. My mum says I have to give her back that necklace, because you could see in her eyes, she wanted it.

Back the 1st person:

I'm grounded for two years, for being serious with Derek, and getting a tattoo. Today I have school, and I don't want to go, I looked like a zombie, I cried all night, my eyes are all puffy and red. I miss Derek so much, I bet his glad I'm gone, I just want to be in his arms again, without him, I can't feel or be safe. My hearts a stereo, it only beats for him, but he doesn't listen close. I smashed my room too. I looked ugly, red eyes, dry skin, hair messy; I looked dead without my Baby. He was the one who woke me up in the morning. I walked into the class room, everyone started laughing at me, I didn't care, I didn't feel good, Derek was sitting by himself, he looked happy, when he saw me, he smirked. With those eyes of his, I tried my best not to tear up " OI FATTIE NOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND, NO ONE CAN STICK UP FOR YOUR ASS!" they laughed. I sat down, and tried to stay brave, while everybody whispered about me, it was soothing, it was irritating. Ryan walked in " You Butzy, SIT WITH US!" yelled Derek [that was his nickname]. Ryan shook his head and sat next to me, I hid in his chest, and I was that scared and weak. Derek tensed up a bit, his eyes turned a light brown, he saw the hurt in my eyes, I covered my face " why are you hanging with her?" he asked. " Hmm, I wonder Derek, yeah she hurt you badly but still she LOVED YOU, she took the pain of a tattoo, gave herself to you, gave up her good reputation, to be with you! and all you give her is crap " yelled Ryan. I smiled at Ryan for sticking up for me, Derek looked me and said ' Kiara?" I so badly wanted to talk to me, but I was too scared, I tried not to cry " I Hate my Life" I said. Ryan pats my back. Derek sighed " I loved her too, I planned to be Under the Mistletoe with her", that made me smile. A few hours later, More people were teasing me, I crouched down and started crying at my locker, I felt someone's presence, I looked up and saw Derek with his light brown eyes, he looked at me with his upset eyes and walked off. Was it only me or Does Derek and I have the same feelings of wanted to be together again, I shook my head. In Math's, I had to sit next to Derek, we didn't talk at all but then the teacher said " push everything away from you!" Derek pushed me gently " why'd you push me?" I asked quietly " you are my everything, " he said then the bell rang, he walked off. I was confused, I thought he was mad at me, I missed him. No one dared talk to me, because of Ryan, I walk to my locker, I look around, no one, and I open my locker, look back and Derek's standing there. I look at him strangely. He pushes me against the locker, his face was inches away from my lips, and I thought he was going to hurt me, I shivered, I was confused but I kind of liked it. He touched my face gently. I started to tear up " why are you doing this to me?" I asked " Doing what?" he said touching my waist abrasively. " Acting like nothing happened, you know, I love you and that when you touch me, I want you more " I whispered and sniffed. He chuckled " I still love you too " I tried not to smile " so you forgive me?" I said, " guess" he insisted. I sighed and walked off but he followed me " Why are you following me?" I asked

"My mum always told me to follow my Dreams," he said. I blushed, he smiled cheekily, I jumped unto him, and snuggled into him and he hugged me tight " I don't deserve this" I said smiling like crazy. " What happened yesterday really hurt, I tried forgetting you, didn't go to asleep, kept thinking about your beautiful face, without you I'm nothing. What I remembered is that I Loved you and I never wanted to lose you even when you hurt me " " I Don't care what happens what ever happens, I will never leave your side, You're my Guardian angel, I can't go to sleep without knowing your okay" " If I ever lose you baby, I'd kill myself, I need you in my life boo, without you I'm nothing!" he gulped and went on " and so what if people try to break us apart e.g our parents, were gonna have to live with it!" he said. I blushed and kissed him passionately " I love you Kiara", " I love you too Derek! "He picked me up and spun me around, me and Derek lived happily ever after.

The End 3


End file.
